


An Angel's Mate

by WorldOfDemons



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Claiming, F/M, Mating, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-08
Updated: 2015-10-08
Packaged: 2018-04-25 09:37:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4955368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WorldOfDemons/pseuds/WorldOfDemons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael discovers that you are his soul mate and explains and claims you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Angel's Mate

With a long groan, you collapsed on the motel bed. Sam had called first shower – he needed it the most. The angry ghost had pushed him straight into a mud puddle, soaking him from head to toe. Everything had been relatively quiet since the archangels were released from the cage. No one on Heaven or Earth knew how they got out, but they made peace while being trapped together and when the returned to Heaven, they agreed not to try and destroy each other. That left you and the Winchester’s back to working small cases like salt and burns instead of dealing with the Biblical Apocalypse - again.

“Ghost threw you pretty good, didn’t it.” Dean laughed from where he was dropping his bag in the corner. You groaned at him. He was right though. You’re body would be covered in bruises from being thrown across the room. That’s what you get for being the distraction. Stupid ghost.

“I just need a hot shower and a long sleep.” You moaned. Dean laughed and flopped down on the bed beside you. Slowly, you drifted to a light doze until a bright gold light flashed and filled the room. Both you and Dean jumped out of the bed, Dean grabbing his gun off the other bed. The figured in the fading light held their hands up in surrender.

“I’m not here to fight.” You winced as your eyes adjusted to the gold light coming off of the creature’s wings. Angel you automatically assumed, but this one was different. First, you could feel the power he radiated. It permeated the room and set your nerves on edge. Second, you could see his wings. All six of them - which meant Archangel. It was weird. You were used to seeing Cas, but you never his wings. You just assumed angels kept them hidden or something like that.

“Then what are you here for?” Dean asked. You glanced over and he still had his gun trained on the intruder.

“You wanna explain the wing thing?” You muttered to Dean. He ignored you or didn’t hear you.

“And how are you still wearing my dad from the past?” The words flipped a switch in your head as you realized who was standing in the room – the Archangel Michael. The boys had told you about the trip to the past and Michael wearing their dad for a while. Michael looked down at his vessel.

“It was necessary.” Dean scoffed and dropped the gun. He sat down on the bed.

“Thought you and the Devil called off all the fighting.” Michael nodded and stepped further into the room. He took a breath but you interrupted him.

“Does someone want to explain this wing thing?” Both of them turned to look at you, Dean in confusion and Michael in shock.

“What wing thing?” Dean asked. You gestured to Michael.

“His wings.” You said simply. Dean still looked confused and Michael’s face turned thoughtful.

“You’re why I’m here.” You heard his voice; he looked at the floor deep in thought. You barely heard him say anything, but it was definitely there.

“What is that supposed to mean?” Michael’s head jerked up. He shook it as if he was trying to clear his thoughts.

“I didn’t say anything.” He said. Dean looked at you.

    “He didn’t say anything, Y/N. Can you read minds all of a sudden?” It was Michael that answered for you.

“She can’t, but she does need to come with me.” He crossed the room with a few quick steps and pressed two fingers to your forehead like Cas did. Your world spun and he took you away from the motel.

“What the hell?!” You pulled away from him. You quickly took in your surroundings. You were outside somewhere; the plants were unrecognizable, almost growing out of control. Michael watched as you looked around confused.

“Where am I?” you demanded.

“In Heaven, we call it ‘The Garden’. You may know it better as Eden.” You turned in circles.

“Eden?” You questioned. “As in the Eden.” Michael nodded.

“Most angels don’t come here. It’s the best place to talk without threats of being interrupted.” You struggled to take in exactly where you were.

“Talk about what?” You stopped your nervous pacing. He stepped towards you.

“There’s a reason you can see my wings, how you can hear some of my thoughts. Normal humans cannot do any of that. It would incinerate them.” All the nervous energy drained out of you.

“What do you mean “normal”? I know I’m not completely normal, I am a hunter, but I’m not a complete freak.” You said defensively. Michael was getting frustrated. He ran his hand through his dark hair.

“I went about this all wrong.” He mumbled. You agreed silently and sighed.

“Just start over.” You said. He began to pace back and forth across the clearing.

“As soon as I returned from the cage, I knew something was different. That something different was you.” He stopped and faced you.

“You are my soul mate, Y/N. That’s why I was pulled to your motel room. I couldn’t stay away, but I didn’t know why. But the moment I saw you, I knew. I can’t stay away from you.” He closed the gap between you.

“I know you can feel it.” He said. He reached out and brushed a piece of hair away from your face. You did feel it. The energy between you two was palpable. There was a spark that you thought at first was an angel thing, but now realized what it really was.

“How am I supposed to trust you?” You whispered. Michael looked deep in your eyes.

“You know you can.” Again, he was right. He drew you closer to his and kissed you gently. Your hand wrapped around his head and twisted into his hair. Your world flipped again as Michael took you away from the garden.

When you pulled away to catch your breath, you looked around the room. It was a lavishly decorated, gold cloth and curtains were draped everywhere creating a very comfortable sort of nest around a massive bed.

“I thought angels didn’t sleep.” You said. Michael look amused.

“Out of everything going on here, that’s what you’re concerned about?” You nodded.

“I ask the important questions in life.” He wrapped his arms around you and pulled you on to the bed.

“We don’t sleep, but we do rest.” You wrapped your legs around his waist and sat in his lap.

“I can think of a few other things we could do in this lovely bed.” If you were going to do this whole “soul mate” thing, you were going to jump in headfirst. You leaned down and kissed him more harshly than he had. You started fumbling with his shirt trying to remove it. He smiled against your lips.

“Want to make this easier?” With a click of his fingers, both of your clothes vanished.

“Handy,” you smirked. “Whatever could we do now?” Michael was faster than any human and before you realized what he was doing, he had you underneath him across the bed. His arms were positioned on either side your head; he was looking down at you.

“Now, I make you mine. Angels mate, Y/N. I’m going to make you my mate.” He wasn’t asking, he was telling you. Of course, he didn’t have to ask. He knew you wanted him as much as he needed you. His hands began to roam your body. He roughly took your breasts in his hands. It was amazing. You had just met, but he knew exactly how to touch you. Must be part of the soulmate thing. His mouth attached itself to one of your nipples and he rolled the other between his fingers. Your hands gripped his hair and gasped as he nipped harshly.

“Michael,” you moaned. He moved his mouth to your other breast.

“Please, Michael. I need more.” One of hands slowly trailed down your chest and over your stomach. His fingers trailed just above your center.

“What do you need?” He teased you, his fingers ghosting above your skin.

“Anything,” you moaned. Your head fell against the soft pillows. He slipped a finger into you. You gasped at the contact. He began to slowly pump in and out of you.

“Is this what you needed?” He muttered into your ear.

“Yes,” you breathed. Michael kissed and sucked a dark mark beneath your ear.

“But you want more.” He whispered . You whimpered and nodded. He added another finger. You moaned at his touch.

“And it’s still not enough. Is it?” You shook your head.

“You need my cock in you. You need your mate.” You groaned.

“You’re a freaking archangel.” You moaned. “How do you have such a filthy mouth?” Michael pulled his fingers out of you and laughed.

“You bring out a very different part of me. A part of me you and only you will ever get to see.” His voice dropped slowly to a whisper as he spoke. He leaned up and kissed you gently.

“You are mine. And I am yours.” He whispered. He pressed light kisses against your jaw.

“Are you ready?” You nodded. He might have been able to talk, but you had lost all mental capacities besides what your angel was doing to you. You felt him line himself up with your entrance and push in slightly. As he sunk further in, you hissed slightly. Finally, he was fully seated inside of you. He stretched you slightly, but it was perfect. He was perfect. Michael’s face was pressed into your neck as you both adjusted to each other.

“So perfect,” you heard him mumble against your skin. He started to move finally, rocking back and forth. You got lost in the movements, the emotions; his hands were everywhere, he peppered you with kisses as he thrusted in and out of you. You heard words - definitely not English, but you didn’t particularly care. Michael sped up, slowly gaining intensity until he was losing control.

“Michael,” you gasped loudly as you were driven closer to your climax. Your nails clawed at his back, surely leaving marks.

“My mate.” He grunted. “My soul mate.” With a sudden yell, you both fell over the edge and came together.

Michael practically fell off of you and you rolled over laying your head on his chest. He pulled a blanket from his nest and covered the two of you as you both caught your breath.

“What were you saying?” You muttered sleepily through a yawn. Michael began stroking your hair gently as you slowly drifted to sleep.

“Enochian. I was claiming you.” You nodded.

“I can’t do the Enochian, but I claim you, too.” Michael pressed a kiss to your sweaty forehead and you scrunched up your face.

“I know, my mate. I know.” 


End file.
